Familia
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Australia presencia los efectos que causa el terremoto en el cuerpo de su hermano y se desespera intentando ayudar. Menos mal que no está sólo, que ninguno de ellos está sólo, porqué al fin y al cabo són una familia


llevo desde el martes queriendo escribir esto, pero no tenia tiempo

Con motivo del terremoto en Nueva Zelanda y la reacción de los países de la commonwealth.

* * *

Porque ellos no eran inmortales. Porque al igual que los humanos padecían de enfermedades y sentían dolor. Ella todavía era muy pequeña como para entenderlo pero sabía que los adultos sí que lo habían sufrido, aunque nunca una persona cercana a ella.

-Wy, deberías de dormir. – Seychelles puso una mano en su hombro sonriendo con dulzura a la pequeña

-¡No quiero! – protestó esta inflando los cachetes. Porque ella era ya una chica mayor (o eso pretendía) y podía aguantar, igual que los demás.

-¡Oz dile algo!

Pero el moreno no respondió. De hecho seguramente ni oyó el comentario de la chica. Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Su pierna se movía nerviosamente en un tic y tenía la barbilla apoyada en las manos. Ausente.

* * *

_**Unas horas antes:**_

_Aussie estaba tan tranquilo en su casa mirando un programa de humor, y Newzy a su lado le reprochaba por tirar migas de patatas al suelo de lo que el hermano mayor se defendía riendo. _

_-No me seas tan carcas tío, te pareces a papá. _

_-Por lo menos yo no… _

_-¿Qué tu qué? Venga acaba… ¿Zel? – Paró en seco al notar la palidez en el cuerpo del otro. - ¿Zel, estás bien? – Últimamente no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien y tenía mareos bastante a menudo. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente. _

_-Me siento mal, no puedo…_

_Alarmado Oz saltó del sofá y le agarró antes de que se derrumbara, temblando como una hoja al viento y frío como una roca, respirando con dificultad…_

_-¿Zel? – le acarició el rostro que se estaba contorsionando por el dolor, pequeños gemidos comenzando a salir de su boca entreabierta, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. _

_-Aaaa…aaa…. Me… duele… duele mucho… haz que pare, hermano…. Aaaauu…_

_-¡ZEL! ¡ZEL! – Australia se asustó todavía más cuándo fuertes espasmos comenzaron a sacudir violentamente el cuerpo del rubio_

_-¡AAAAAG! ¡AAAAAAAaaaaa! ¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! _

_-¿No qué? ¡ZEL! ¡ZEL! ¡Por dios contéstame! ¡Mírame ZEL! ¡Please Bro! _

_El teléfono móvil de Nueva Zelanda Comenzó a sonar. Una dulce melodía de alguna canción maorí se extendió por el cuarto ahogada en los gritos de su dueño_

_Impotente Oz apretó al cuerpo de su hermano al suyo, abrazándole con fervor, tratando de parar las sacudidas. _

_-¡AAAaaa…aaag…! – Las uñas de este se clavaban en la tela de la alfombra, arrancando cachos de vello y dañándose hasta romperse, en una sacudida llevó su brazo hasta la espalda de Australia y con un grito forzado hundió las maltrechas uñas en su piel, arañándole hasta sangrar aun a través de la camisa. Pero el mayor ni se inmutó, repartiendo torpes besos por su frente, tratando de calmarle, angustiado, desesperado. _

_Y el teléfono seguía desgarrándose_

_Poco a poco los temblores fueron cesando, y con ellos los gritos y los espasmos. Pero el rostro de Newzy estaba bañado en lágrimas y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Al sentir una mano acariciando sus mejillas levantó las pupilas con dificultad dejando ver una mirada vacía que atravesó el alma de Oz como una estaca._

_-muertos… -apenas susurró con sus labios resecos – están todos muertos… _

_-Zel ¿qué estás…? – Pero el otro volvió a cerrar los ojos con una mueca de dolor. Y fue sólo entonces cuándo Australia notó algo mojado por su cuerpo, algo tibio y viscoso. Confundido bajó la vista sintiendo como el terror se apoderaba de él._

_Sangre_

_Todo el vientre de Zel, por encima de su camisa turquesa estaba cubierto de una mancha oscura que se iba extendiendo, mojando el cuerpo del mayor de paso. Con cuidado dejó la cabeza del rubio en el suelo y desgarró su ropa con las manos temblorosas, haciendo saltar los botones. No pudo moverse de la impresión. Una herida horrible cruzaba desde el estomago hasta el bajo vientre de su hermano, emanando sangre con un ímpetu estremecedor. En cuanto logró reaccionar se quitó rápidamente la camiseta presionándola contra la herida_

_-¡Zel! ¡Zel! ¡Por favor…! ¡Aguanta Zel! ¡Todavía tienes que castigarme por tirar basura al suelo! Todavía no puedes caer… - No notaba las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, solo podía ver el pálido, hasta azulado, de su pequeño y adorable hermanito, que yacía inconsciente desangrándose en sus brazos. No tenía ni idea de que es lo que ocurría, no entendía nada… y sin embargo estaba allí, incapaz de hacer parar la hemorragia, completamente desolado y sin ayuda. _

_Y el teléfono seguía sonando_

_Y Oz levantó la vista, como buscando ayuda del cielo, buscando una respuesta, un consejo._

_Y lo notó. _

_Y lo agarró con manos temblorosas_

_-¿S…sí? – Apenas logró murmurar preso del aturdimiento_

_-¡Zel! ¡¿Estás bien? – sonó una voz perfectamente conocida al otro lado de la línea, sacando a Australia de su trance. _

_-¡PAPA! – Gritó a pleno pulmón - ¡PAPA AYUDA!_

_-¿OZ?_

_-¡ZEL! ¡ZEL ESTÁ…!_

_-¡¿está contigo? ¿En tu casa? – La voz de Inglaterra se escuchaba entrecortada, como si estuviera corriendo_

_-S…sí ¡Está sangrando! ¡No se para! ¡Papá está muy mal! ¿Qué hago? _

_-¡Escúchame bien! ¡Véndale las heridas, trátalas y no hagas nada más hasta que llegue! ¡Llama a los demás! _

_-¿Qué le pasa? – susurró colocando la camisa ensangrentada como cojín para la víctima, haciendo que los cabellos rubios se tiñeran de carmesí. _

_-Mira las noticias – y se cortó. _

_Aussie tiró el teléfono a un rincón y primero de todo corrió a por el botiquín de emergencia, lanzando todo lo inservible por allí. Se arrodilló de nuevo al lado del cuerpo desvalido de su hermano comenzando a limpiar la herida y desinfectándola un poco, aunque el pobre sólo gimió en sueños. Pero no había manera, la hemorragia no cesaba. Así que dejó el agua oxigenada de lado y le colocó un cojín debajo de la espalda, comenzando a rodear su cintura con las vendas, apretando bien pero sin ahogarle. Trataba de mantener la cabeza fría, de no exaltarse más de lo que ya estaba. Zel era muy todavía un niño pero era un país al fin y al cabo, no moriría por algo así. Lo aguantaría todo. Terminado el proceso respiró hondo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar._

_Retiró un par me mechones con su mano llena de sangre para poder ver mejor los párpados estáticos del muchacho. Seguía inconsciente, temblando ligeramente por el frío. ¿No se supone que debería de tener fiebre? Tomó la mano de Zel entre las suyas recostándose a su lado. Sintiendo como los latidos se su corazón se tranquilizaban. Sólo un poco. _

_Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos seguían en el suelo. Se levantó y tomó el cuerpo inerte en brazos, llevándole hasta su habitación y recostándole sobre las sábanas. No le importó que estas se mancharan de rojo. Besó la frente de su hermano y volvió a la sala de estar a por su teléfono. Y sólo entonces reparó en que la televisión seguía encendida, sin embargo el programa humorístico fue interrumpido por un noticiero de emergencia. "Grave terremoto en Nueva Zelanda" "Los muertos van en aumento" "Decenas de heridos" eran algunos de los fragmentos que llegaron a sus oídos. No se sorprendió. Él nunca tuvo problemas tan graves con los cismas. Pero en el fondo suponía que era algo por el estilo. Los constantes pequeños terremotos sin importancia siempre traían a Newzy de cabeza, pero es lo que tiene estar en medio del cinturón de fuego. Además… aquella vez… en 1931, también lo pasó muy mal. Quizá incluso peor que ahora. Pero en aquella ocasión Aussie no estaba presente, no lo sintió tan personal. _

_Se sentó del sofá suspirando amargamente. Se sentía abatido y la preocupación le estaba matando. ¡Ojala pudiera llevar a Zel a un médico! Pero si lo hacía… ¡No! Estaba prohibido… y un médico normal no podría ayudarle… ni las medicinas modernas funcionaban en ellos ni las transfusiones de sangre les salvaban. _

_En aquel momento su propio teléfono sonó con insistencia. Sin ganas lo cogió echando un vistazo a la pantalla_

_-¿Matt?_

_-Oz – Se escuchó al otro lado la voz bajita del canadiense - Sabes ya lo que pasó a Newzy, ¿verdad? Bueno, es que…_

_-¡Trae aquí! – se escuchó de fondo - ¡Hey Oz!_

_-Hola Alfred… - le respondió este desganado_

_-¡Oye tío que estamos a punto de tomar un avión militar hacía Nueva Zelanda, pero no contesta a las llamadas! ¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Qué le ha pasado? _

_-Está en mi casa. – retiró la vista hasta el teléfono del menor estampado contra la pared. O lo que quedaba de él…_

_- ¡Ok! ¡Pues allá vamos! _

_-Hasta luego – y colgó. Su vista se paseó por el paisaje que le rodeaba. Sangre… sangre y ropas sucias por el suelo. Pensó en la suerte de que Wy estuviera en casa de Seychelles, por lo menos no ha tenido que ver todo lo que él vio. _

_Volvió al cuarto que ahora ocupaba su hermano y le observó detenidamente durante unos minutos. No empeoró_

_Pero tampoco mejoró. _

_Se tumbó a su lado cerrando los ojos y sabiendo que no iba a dormir, solo velar por el sueño del otro. _

_

* * *

_

**Volviendo al presente**

Ahora su casa estaba llena de gente. Arthur llegó en un tiempo sorprendente de tres horas, con un maletín especial en la mano. Sin apenas saludar se metió en el cuarto de Zel cerrando la puerta en las narices del moreno al que ni tiempo le dio a preguntar cómo demonios llegó tan rápido.

Una mano se posó en su hombro reconfortándole un poco, era Hong Kong. Qué suerte que Inglaterra estuviera en su casa de visita. Pero aún así Australia tomó la firme decisión de aprender medicina para países.

Alfred y Matthew llegaron unas horas después, justo antes de Seychelles y Wy, que se tiró a los brazos de Oz llorando y exigiendo ver a Newzy. Sin embargo Arthur llevaba horas encerrado allí dentro, y por mucho que la curiosidad le matase Australia no osaba interrumpirle, no en esta ocasión.

-¡Oz! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Ah? ¡Sí! – tan sumergido estaba en sus recuerdos recientes que ni se dio cuenta de que Sey le estaba hablando

-Dile a Wy que se vaya a dormir

-Vete Wy

-¡No! ¡Yo me quedaré aquí!

-Te dije que… - pero la discusión se vio interrumpida con el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Arthur, limpiándose las manos ensangrentadas con un paño, sonrío suavemente.

-Podéis pasar.

La avalancha no se hizo esperar.

Nueva Zelanda en toda su ovejuda persona yacía en la cama respirando tranquilamente. El color de su cara volvió a ser el de siempre y ya no temblaba. Sólo dormía.

Oz le tomó de la mano, acariciando su, ahora limpio, rostro. Se veía tan pacifico y tierno como de costumbre. Cómo cuándo de pequeños dormían juntos y Zel siempre se dejaba vencer antes por el sueño mientras que su hiperactivo hermano sólo podía pasar el tiempo contando ovejas… o coalas en todo caso. Sonrío ante el recuerdo. En cuánto Newzy se ponga bueno otra vez le propondrá repetir eso. Aunque lo más seguro es que se niegue sospechando de que Oz vaya a hacerle alguna trastada.

-Su cuerpo humano se curará pronto, con un poco más de atención en todo caso, pero el shock por las muertes y los destrozos puede que permanezca para siempre. – Susurró Inglaterra sin disimular muy bien la tristeza en su voz al acomodar mejor los cojines bajo la cabecita del adolescente.

Y entonces Newzy abrió los ojos

Sólo un poquitín, los entreabrió dejando ver su verde primaveral, que para el alivio de Oz ya no se veía tan vacío.

-¿Papá? ¿Hermano? todos... - apenas susurró con un hilo de voz

-Shhh… - Arthur se inclinó dándole un beso en la frente lleno de infinita ternura - ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño?

-tengo… sed…

-Voy a por agua – Se ofreció Hong Kong saliendo de la habitación.

Todos los demás se quedaron callados hasta que volvió y viendo a Zel tragar débilmente con la ayuda del asiático cada uno podía sentir muy adentro su propia voluntad de ayudar, esa misma que se veía reflejada en los centenares de voluntarios que estaban embargando en aquel preciso instante rumbo a Nueva Zelanda. Porque de una manera u otra eran una familia, y porque tenían un lazo especial que nada ni nadie rompería jamás.

Porqué Nueva Zelanda no estaba sólo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y recemos porque Newzy se recupere pronto

algunas aclaraciones:

*Los países que aparecen forman parte de la commonwealth of nations, excepto Hong Kong (que si fuese un país totalemente independiente estaría entre ellos sin duda) y Estados unidos (pero que tiene una estrecha relación con varios paises integrantes y se mete en sus asuntos como si nada)

*Algunos me dirán exagerada, pero tened en cuenta que Nueva Zelanda tiene 4 millones de habitantes, la perdida de más de doscientas personas a la vez se nota mucho más para él.

* El cinturón de fuego és una "ruta" que siguen los volcanes y los movimientos sísmicos en el pacifico. En estas zonas el riesgo de terremoto o erupción volcanica es muchissimo mayor que en otras partes del mundo.


End file.
